


The Drac Pack

by phantomchajo



Series: The Pack's Domain [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere some when, Mister Sinister has a son. This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate Mondays!

**Author's Note:**

> My settings do not go past Gambit's trial and subsequent return. Marvel has ret-conned too many characters in too many settings for my liking. I quite following after Gambit's return from the Antarctic.

**Log in:** _KirrynsChilde_

Password:

. . . . . . . .processing

Password Accepted

_Welcome Drac_

Ye gods, why do I even bother with this thing? Probably because somewhere in me is a Masochist wanting to get out.

Alright, enough with the chit-chat on to more important things. Namely what has been going on the past week or so

It all started last week. The gang and I had gone out to Central Park for a day of relaxation from school work. We had packed a huge picnic. (It has to be huge with the 9 of us there! . ) We had found this nice little secluded section where we didn't have to worry about others finding us. Had the radio going. Gypsy was playing frisby with Kitty. Fun to watch her on all fours leaping into the air like a hyperactive kitten. (NEVER let Psycho Kitty get near Cat Nip! Worse then a 5 yr old with a major sugar high!) The Rest of the group was playing Hide and seek. Me? I was sunbathing and enjoying every minute of it!

That's when the shit hit the fan. We're all pretty sensitive when it comes to someone using a Tesseract near by. Guess it comes from our past... (I'll tell you about that later, maybe)... Anywho. All the games stopped and everyone of us came alert to the dangers unseen and unnoticed by most. Those of us that were only partial dressed hurridly got dressed. And armed.. We never go unarmed. NEVER. We did once and it cost us big time.

Next thing we know here comes this Group of people barreling though the trees right into our clearing. One of them spotted us and the entire group froze. Just imagin looking into a mirror and seeing yourself, older and the opposite sex. Unnerving to say the least. It was complete silence (Well the radio was still going that is). Right behind the first group came the second. Well known to us. The Maruders...I had hope we would never have to face that group again because where they go.. Their boss soon follows.

We looked at each other as the middle group did the same. That's when HE arrive. He took one look at us and decided we were more important then the group he was chasing. That's when he said the words we all dreaded and feared the most.

"Ignore the X-Men, I want Those Children... NOW. And Sabertooth, I want them intact."

He had this cold, angry and evil look on his face. (I could tell he was not pleased about us being there).

Apparently the group he called the x-men had a shock at seeing us and an even greater shock when he ignored them in favor of us.

We did what any smart person would do.. We scattered and ran!

Damn, Times up for me, the next person is starting over. Gotta hate the school computer labs. The time is limited to only an hour. Maybe soon I'll be able to get my home computer fixed. I could just Kill myself for FUBARing the harddrive!

Later!...Gone

logging out...

have a nice Day!

Once I logged out I gathered my backpack and made sure I had all my stuff with me before getting up. My New computer should be arriving in the next few days. Smirking to myself I ran a hand though my hair to get it out of my face and walked out of the Computer Lab. I need to trim the ends again.

As I walk out a few.. well more then a few girls give me looks. I'm told I'm rather handsome. Somehow I don't see it that way. Every time I look in a Mirror all I see is a younger version of HIM staring back at me. The same pale complection and dark hair, the same intense blue eyes. Even a Slight British accent to my dark velvety voice. The more angry or annoyed I got the thicker it became.

Slipping my sunglasses out of my trench coat pocket, I put them on. My eyes are sensitive to the light. Add in the fact I have fangs, dark haired and pale skinned and you can see why I got the code name Drac.

"Yo! Essex! Wait up man" a voice rang out across the halls.

I wince at that voice and name then turn to see who was yelling. Great it was Steven from my Genetics class.

"Yes Steve? What is it you are bellowing like a Bull calf about?" I practly sneer at him my accent very thick.

"Whoa Man! What crawled up your ass? You wake up on the wrong side of the coffin or something this morning?" Steve just grinned.

I rolled my eyes then started to walk off again, Steve following me.

"Have you read the Message board yet? There's gonna be a Special Guest speaker tomorrow. Attendace is Mandatory. Said something about 60 of Final Semester grade for every student in the Genetic's Class."

I wince visibly at that. Something about it stinks worse then week old dead fish. "What Time is the Lecture?" Reaching up to rub my temple as I ask.

Steve just shrugs and grins. "I think it said 2 pm. Ya might wana go check for yourself" He glanced away as a girl walked by. "Gotta go Essex, Catch ya Tomorrow." With that he turned to follow the girl.

I swear Steve is worse then Gypsy. Always has Sex on the mind. Well I might as well go see how much my week has been screwed by that Surprise lecture tomorrow.

Did I ever mention how I hate Mondays?


	2. The Gods hate me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'thoughts' , ::Telepathy:: , *empathy*

"I'm Late, I'm late, For a very important Date. Oh me oh my oh me oh my, I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm Late!"

It's like a mantra being chanted as I hop around my room for a moment. A glance in the mirror shows this very large black winged, white rabbit hopping about trying to get a pair of pants on. Hey I do have a sense of humor in the mornings, it's just twisted.

"Psion?" yelling out the door. "Can you Give me a 'Walk'? I'm Bloody hell Running late!" Finally dressed, wings and tail neatly tucked away, It's good ta be a Shape shifter! I dash down the stairs stopping long enough in the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, ::Bless whomever fixed this for me:: , and take a sip as I juggle my backpack, trench coat and sunglasses.

Suddenly my coat, backpack and glasses are gone.

"Hold out your arm" A velvety regal voice says from behind me.

I obey the command and feel the coat sleeve sliding up my arm, switching the coffee cup to the other hand I stick my other arm. Once the coat is on I feel hands slide along my shoulders then up to pull my long ponytail out from the collar of the coat. As I turn around I look into the eyes of my friend and companion. Pale blue cat eyes, creamy chocolate skin and white hair.

"Tempest you're a Gods send." Leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

Finishing up my coffee in one last gulp, then taking the proffered sunglasses and backpack from his hands.

"Keep that up my Friend and Gypsy will become jealous." He says with a soft chuckle.

"Gypsy? Jealous? Never, He'd invite you for a threesome" Giving Tempest a Wink, a grin, and a wiggle of my eyebrows as I slip on my glasses then sling the backpack over my shoulder.

"Oh Please. You know that boy would just as well throw an orgy as to have a threesome" A Faintly British accent sounds from the Kitchen door.

Laughing I turn to look at Psion. Or should I say Bret Brianson, as he is known to his co-workers. Looking him over with a nod. He's dressed casual. High-top sneakers, baggy jean shorts, a button up black shirt. On the back of his shirt is a Silk-screen painting of a Gold Dragon and a White Tiger in the Ying-Yang style. And his dark purple hair is spiked up in a punk style.

"I owe you for this Psion"

"I know. Come on. I have to be at work by 2 pm and I know you have to be somewhere by the same time. I'll Drop you off at the edge of campus." With that he nodded towards the hallway and the shadows gathering there.

"Can you have someone pick me up this afternoon? About 4:30 PM or so" The questioned tossed over my shoulder as I follow Psion out.

"I'll See to it"

That was the last comment I heard before the shadows swallowed me and I felt a shiver go though me from Psion's power.

As I stepped out of the dappled shadows under the small park like corpse of trees on the edge of the Campus grounds I glanced at my watch.

"Shit" I muttered to myself.

I have 15 minutes to reach the auditorium where the lecture is taking place and if I'm right, I arrived on the opposite side of the campus. Taking off at a fast pace, not exactly a run, more like a loping stride, my coat tails whipping out behind me like the wings of a raven.

When I arrive, I'm a sight. Disheveled? yes. Winded? No. Reaching up I run a hand though my midnight black hair, removing the hair tie as I do. Once I get inside and settled I can brush it out and put it back again.

Catching a glace of my reflection in the glass of the door I smirk. Damn, I guess I am a handsome bastard. With a laugh at my self-ego I snatch open the door and enter.

"Essex! Glad you could make it" A voice rings out over the near deserted Lobby.

Greeeaaat, It's Steve. I just sigh and roll my eyes as I remove my sunglasses and tuck them into a pocket. "Yes, so am I. Now if you don't mind I wish to get a seat." With that I brush past him and open one of the doors to the auditorium's interior.

Steve just chuckles and trails behind me. He heads for the nearest group of females. I just head for some empty seats near the back of the place. Once I take my seat I dig out my notebook, a pen and the little mini-cassette recorder so that I can take notes on the Lecture. Knowing Professor Torin, he's going to have a "pop quiz" on some of today's lecture topics.

One of the benefits of my semi-vampric mutation is that I have a slightly better then average vision, I've got light sensitive eyes, and hearing. Which means I hear two others enter and take up seats at the back row. One on each side of me, three rows back and about six seats to either side.

I get that sensation at the back of my neck that I'm being watched. And it only grows worse over the next 2 hours of the lectures.

Two Hours later

Before Professor Xavier even finishes his "Thank You" to the audience I have my things packed and I'm heading to the exit. I want to get the Hell out of here as fast as I can. I have a bad headache, my shoulders are tense as can be, I'm thirst and I want a clove. Badly.

I'm out of the lobby and starting down the steps when I hear Steve again. I am not having a good day.

"Essex... YO ESSEX! Dude, Wait Up a sec!"

With a soft growl I pause on the step and glance over my shoulder, slipping my sunglasses on as I do.

"What is your Problem Steve? I've places I need to be." It's a rather rude comment coming from me. But apparently Steve is too thick skulled to get the hint. How did he ever end up in the Genetics program, I have no clue.

"Oh Come off it Vampy. Quite being a Grouch. Besides The professor Wants to talk with you." He just smirks.

I glance up past Steve as the doors open and the various students exit the auditorium. Leaning against the step railing I dig though my pockets till I find what I was looking for. My pack of cloves. After taking one out and lighting it up I tilt my head back and let out the bluish-white smoke.

"Look Steve, Do me a favor and tell the Professor you couldn't find me, ok? I'm not in the mood to deal with things right now. Besides my ride will be here in about.." Glancing at my watch to check the time "15 minutes or so. I got enough time to grab a drink and head to the parking lot." With that I turn around and continue down the steps, heading in the general direction of the cafeteria and the soda machines.

As I walk away, I feel a telepathic sweep pass over. I can't help but feel a moment of panic before my "battle" instants kick in. Using ever technique I ever learned from Firebird and Psion, I try and mask my presence. I know in the back of my mind that it won't do much good against the formidable Telepath that is looking for me. But it will give me the extra moments I need to get away.

Professor Xavier frowns ever so slightly as he looks out over the campus grounds from the patio overhang outside the lobby.

"Professor? Is Something Wrong?" asks one his former students that accompanied him on this outing.

"No Bobby, But thank you for asking" Xavier replied out loud, but telepathically he was holding a conversation with another of his former students.

::Jean, Did you see how the one we are looking for seemed to 'vanish' from sight? He is well trained in shielding himself.::

::I agree Charles. Maybe I should ask his classmate about him:: Jean replied. Then hesently added ::I know it will be bordering on being unethical, but maybe I can get a hint of where he is::

The person in question, a beautiful red-head with bright green eyes, was dressed in casually clothes. Blending in with the students of the campus as it were. While Bobby and Warren had be the obvious ones standing out like a pair of sore thumbs, she had been the one that went unseen.

::I agree on the ethics in question, but if he just.. happens.. to broadcast his thoughts about the Young man in question, and you just.. happen.. to hear them...:: Xavier returned.

Smiling and saying a Polite farewell to Professor Torin, thanking him for the chance to speak with the students, then looking at his companion, whom was just finishing with his good-byes.

"Well Charles, this has certainly been a most astounding, and if I may say, interesting turn of events." Commented Dr. Henry McCoy, or to his teammates and friends, Beast. Taking the handles of Xavier's wheelchair and gently guiding it towards the ramp at the side of the auditorium. "I presume you were studying the astounding young man that entered just before I began my lecture. He is a quite remarkably familiar in appearance, would you not say?"

Steepling his hands below his chin in thought, briefly checking on his other companions and their search, he lets a slow smile appear. "Indeed, Hank. He is proving to be quite elusive when he wishes to be. But it remains to be see, what his true intentions are."

"True, quite True indeed. I am curious as to why a certain Person we both know of, has decided to hunt down the young man and his companions from the park, exclusively. From what I gather, encounters in the City with his.. employees have become more frequent, but less violent." Nodding to the young people about him as he continues to push Xavier's chair towards the parking lot and the waiting limo.

As the pair made their way across the campus, Jean was making her way towards Steve.

"Excuse me, But could you tell me where I might find someone?" She asked.

"Well, hello! It's all my pleasure in meeting you. Perhaps I'm that someone?" Steve said, grinning from ear to ear as he looks her over.

She just sighs at his rather obvious attempt to flirt with her. "I'm looking for a young man named Essex. We meet a few weeks ago and I'd like to meet him again."

Steve just blinked then shook his head, still grinning. 'Damn! The vamp has got the devil's own luck in finding the gorgeous ladies! I gotta ask him his secret. Hehehe Maybe I can score with her since he decided to split.' A mental image of a tall, pale skinned, dark haired person heading off towards the cafeteria area then one of the parking lot. "hehe Sorry, he ran like there was a pack of demons after him. He's usually more sociable towards people, but he said he was having a bad day. If you want I can pass him a message, or maybe even a phone number, Miss...?" trying to get her name.

"Oh. Well, thank you for your time," Looking disappointed that he was gone and deftly avoiding giving her name or her number. "Perhaps we'll meet again?" Turning and walking away with a little wave over her shoulder.

::Charles? He's heading to the parking lot from what I gather. Either he has a vehicle waiting or someone is going to pick him up very soon::

::Thank you Jean:: Came his reply.

Steve just shook his head and headed after the next female that crossed his path. After all, one day he has got to be lucky enough to score, right?

I arrive with about 5 minutes to spare before someone is to pick me up. Dropping down onto one of the benches that line the pick up area. I let my backpack slide off my shoulder to the ground in front of me. Leaning forward I sit with my elbows on my knees and run my hands though my hair. How many more things can go wrong today?

My cell phone begins to ring. I just had to ask. I truly must be a masochist. After a moment of digging it out of my pocket I hit the receive button.

"Thanks for calling the City Morgue, where our motto is 'You kill'em, we chill'em. You stab'em, we slab'em.' Fresh ham-hocks, rump roast and picnic shoulders are available, We Deliver."

"Drac, you are Fucking Morbid!" Came the reply over the phone.

Still leaning over, I run my free hand though my hair letting it fall about my face. "You Know it Jake. What can I do for you or is this a social call wanting to ask me to go on a date with you?" a throaty chuckle follows.

"If I swung that way you'd be on the top of the list. Listen I need to ask a favor. Can you come into work? Jamie is out sick, and this is one of our busier nights of the week." Jake asked

I sigh and close my eyes, sitting back as I do to pinch the bridge of my nose. I think the word 'sucker' is written on my forehead. "Yeah, Sure. But I won't make it in till about 6 or so. I need to get home first."

"I love you man!" Jake 'gushed' over the line. "Thanks, I mean it. Have to go, see you tonight." With that the line went dead.

I shut the phone down and slip it back into a pocket and fish out my cloves again. Pulling one out and preparing to light it up, I open my eyes and get a nice little shock. A limo sitting about 30 feet away, the pair that was watching me at the lecture are standing there next to it. A third person is standing next to the Driver's door. There is a fourth person approaching from a different direction. And here comes Professor Xavier and his associate, Dr. McCoy.

The Gods hate me today.

 


	3. City Morgue: You stab'em, we slab'em!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "thoughts' , ::Telepathy:: , *empathy*

Bobby watches the person they are looking for arrive at the pick up area and sit down on a bench, seemingly oblivious to their presence. 'Professor, he's here. Essex is here,' He reaches over and taps Warren on the shoulder and nods towards Essex.

Warren turns to look and arches a golden eyebrow, a silent question in that action. 'Do we approach him?' it seems to ask.

::Please, stay where you are. I do not want him to run again:: Comes a commanding, yet polite telepathic message.

Bobby, Warren and the third person mental nod at the comment. Staying where they are. Just watching as Essex answers a cell phone. Bobby blinks, Warren frowns and the third person just snorts as they hear his greeting.

'He has a sick, twisted sense of humor it seems,' Warren commented to the Professor.

:Please do not judge him yet, Warren: the Professor 'scolded' lightly.

Xavier and Hank were approaching the limo when Essex looked up, a black cigarette in hand, about to be lit. Surprise clearly seen on his pale features, and a little hint of fear in his intense blue eyes.

Time seemed to flow to a stop at that moment. Seconds frozen.

No one was paying attention it seemed when a sleek black motorcycle pulled up to the curb in front of the dark haired young man. The rider was dressed in light blue jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt and a black leather jacket with the words 'Drac Pack' in blood red across the upper and lower back. In between the words a snowflake done in silver, white and pale blue.

Sandy blonde hair could be seen brushing across the collar of the jacket. The sleeves pushed up the slender arms to the elbows and black gloves encased the hands. The rider parked the bike and dismounted. Sauntering over to the man on the bench, pulling the helmet with the same snowflake design, off as She did.

Helmet in one hand the other placed on her hip she glanced at the man then over to the six watching him. Her light blue eyes narrowed a moment then she let a slow smile cross her lips. The light breeze played with the ends of her shoulder length hair.

She spoke.

Time hiccupped and returned to normal flow.

"Hey Stranger. Need a ride?" a young female voice asked.

Blinking, breaking the staring contest and turning to the voice. Fingers returning the unlit clove to the pack. "Hasn't anyone told you that picking up strangers is dangerous?" the British accent softening the dark velvet voice.

"Well then," She just grinned impishly as she set the helmet on the bench next to him and sat down in his lap facing him, arms draped over his shoulders. Gloved fingers playing with the midnight black hair. "I guess I'll just have to get to know you." With that she leaned forward letting her lips caress his in a delicate, yet passionate kiss.

On the six that watched this, various expressions could be seen.

On the shorter blonde, eyes wide in shock at seeing his mirror image in female form, sitting in the lap of a younger version of his deadly enemy. Engaged in a passionate kiss.

On the taller blonde, surprise, eyebrows arching up, before turning to disgust.

On the man by the drivers door, A frown marred his features. His eyes scanning the area for possible traps.

On the bald gentleman in the wheelchair, a calm expression, hands clasp in his covered lap.

"oh My" was heard from the blue furred fellow standing behind the wheelchair, as he reached up to push his glasses up on his nose.

And on the red haired lady that was approaching, a quizzical smile, that threatened to turn to a giggle.

His hands slide around her waist, pulling her against his chest. His teeth nibbling her lower lip. Sharp fangs grazing soft skin as he moved to his lips along her cheek to her neck.

::Will Psion be upset about this:: he asked her telepathically.

'Doubtful. He's trying to work up the nerve to ask you to join us one night,' She replied to him * _Passion raising along with delight, joy and laughter_ *

::Unnggh... Go easy on me girl! I have to work tonight.:: Letting his hands roam up her back under the jacket.

'masochist!' She laughed softly. 'and an exabitionist to boot! You know THEY are getting a free show.' Her fingernails scratching his scalp teasingly.

::Fuck them, They are getting what they deserve by trying to corner me:: he snarled mentally. I'm going to need a cold shower when I get home! He was careful not to break the skin. He didn't need to feed yet. ::Is anyone home? I truthfully expected one of the others to pick me up::

They all had to work. Your lucky that I didn't have practice this afternoon. Otherwise you would have had to either walked or called a cab.

Both the Professor and Jean were aware that a conversation was taking place between Essex and the young woman, but both were too polite to eavesdrop on them. Listening to surface thoughts are one thing. But listening in on a private conversation was something else completely. Even when the conversation in question was between two people that could become possible enemies.

::Or I might have had an un-welcomed 'offer' from THEM. Come on, we need to go. I want something to eat before work. By the way, since everyone is at work, I would appreciate it if you came with me. I don't want you at home alone. Call me paranoid, but I don't like the idea of any of us being by ourselves since the incident in the park::

He broke off nuzzling her neck and grinned at her. "Want to join me tonight?"

She grinned in return as she looked at him. "I thought you'd never ask. By the way, Call me Shiva."

"Name's Drac, and the Pleasure is ALL mine," He let her go so that she could stand back up.

Getting up off his lap she retrieved her helmet and his backpack. Turning to face the group next to the limo she smirked and wiggled her fingers at them. "buh-bye now" she said.

He stood up, towering over her by over a foot. He just glanced at them and quirked an eyebrow, then smiled in such a way before walking to the motorcycle. Claiming the extra helmet that was strapped to the back. Swing his leg over the seat and settling comfortably. He waited till Shiva was mounted behind him, before he swung the helmet up and put it on.

His helmet's motif was identical to his motorcycles. Black with blood red lips, white fangs, surrounding a blue diamond.

Cranking up the motorcycle he revved it a moment, feeling her arms about his waist tighten in anticipation. He flipped the visor down over his face, put the kickstand up and revved it once more before taking off with a squeal of tires.

Nothing was said as the pair left. They all looked at each other once before climbing into the limo and leaving.


	4. Pizza rolls, building plans and getting ready for work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as previous chapters

The advantage of a motorcycle has over a car in traffic is that the driver can weave though small openings that a car can't. It's also a lot more dangerous since the driver isn't boxed in on all sides by the car's frame.

Weaving though traffic was exactly what Drac was doing. Between the run in with the Marauders in Central Park and the more recent run in with Professor Xavier and several members of the X-Men at the campus, Drac was a bit on the unnerved side.

'Drac! Slow down, your gonna get us killed!' Shiva yelled mentally. She had given up vocally yelling some miles back.

In response, Drac did slow down, taking more care on the rest of the trip home. ::Sorry Emmy, guess I'm a little ruffled about things.::

'It's understandable Vamp boy.' She replied back, loosening her death grip on his waist.

"Don't call me boy" he said out loud as he turned down a side street that lead to where they parked behind their apartment. "I am older then you are my dear little girl." He mock sneered at her.

"Not by much Drac, not by much." She laughed.

As soon as he had parked, she slipped of the back and was headed up the back stairs. He on the other had, took the time to be sure the motorcycle was parked in the right space and the cover was thrown over it. Even though they were going right back out again within the next hour, he still covered it out of habit.

He took his time as he climbed the stairs, entering though the back door into the hall, just off the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he let his bag slide off his shoulder onto a chair. He needed to get him something to eat that was also fast. Opening the fridge he didn't see anything he wanted, so he looked in the freezer.

::Pizza rolls be fine with you?:: He asked Emily telepathically.

'Sure, that'll work. Any chance we can get something there at the bar too?' she replied. 'you know, those cheese sticks or chicken fingers. Snack stuff like that.'

::I'm sure we can. I do have to take lunch sometime tonight. The Powers that Be know I've survived on 'junk' food before.:: He commented as he took the bag of pizza rolls in question out of the freezer and put them in the rotisserie basket for the cooker. Setting the time he turned and grabbed his bag again, heading for the stairs.

It was times like these that he really appreciated all the effort that went into renovating this place. The two huge water heater tanks in the basement, extra wiring, the T-1 trunk like for the internet. Even the extra security that went into the place. It cost a lot and the utility bills are not the cheapest, not when there are gadgets and gizmos and all sorts of electrical appliances running at one time. Or when everyone decides to get hot showers at the same time. Toss in the cost of insurance for the eight, soon to be nine motorcycles, the maintenance on said vehicles and the gas.

'It's good that all of us work. Even with what we managed to acquire when we escaped, we barely had enough that first year.' he let out a soft sigh as he reached his room. It was on the top level of the building. In fact it took up the entire top floor, along with the master bath. 'With Victoria and LiAnna getting into some of the paid underground fights, and Johnnathan plying his skills against some of the cities less then upstanding citizens, we can say we have more money coming in then going out. A good thing too.' Dropping the bag on his desk, he headed towards the bath, stripping out of his clothes as he did. 'I'll pick them up later,' he thought absently.

When the place had first been purchased, it was universally agreed that Drac would be getting the biggest bedroom. Simply for the fact that his mutation required it. With a twenty foot wingspan he needed it. The others split the rooms up. Four bedrooms to a floor. The first floor was the living room, dining room and kitchen. The second floor had the study and library area. And the basement was the game room and laundry area. Over all it was a nice little five story brownstone.

Twenty minutes later, he was out of the shower and drying off. Instead of a closet, he had a standing clothes rack in one corner of the room. Pulling out his work clothes, he got dressed. Next came the make-up. Eyeliner, some face powder, and the black lipstick. The Lipstick and the final touches he'd add after he was finished eating.

'It's ready and waiting.'

::Thanks, I'll be down in a moment.:: He surveyed himself in the mirror once more then turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as before

After leaving a message for someone to come and pick Emily up from the Club once they got home, they left. Reaching the Club was easy. Getting a parking spot not that hard either. The Employee parking though was out back of the club. The pair entered though the back and into the chaos that was the kitchen.

Along the way Drac stopped in the locker room and grabbed his tip jar and apron from his locker. Before they reached the door leading out into the club proper, both could hear and feel the music.

Leaning over he spoke loud enough for her to hear. "Remember, behave while you're here."

"Don't worry, I'll be a good girl." Emily said with a grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Drac replied with a laugh as they pushed though the doors and into the chaos of the club.

It was getting close to midnight. Emily had been picked up several hours earlier so Drac didn't have to worry about her. Which was a good thing too since he had to deal with several local High school Jocks that were trying to cause trouble since they were refused drinks. Or rather they were refused alcoholic beverages, they could have all they wanted of soda and flavored waters. Drac had passed it along to all the other employees, via telepathy, that they were under aged and were to be refused.

The employees of the Club knew Drac was a mutant. And in truth, he was one of several at the club. The head cook, Kali, was one. Originally from India, she had four arms and was a fantastic cook. Good enough to be in many of the four and five star restaurants in the city. But because she was a mutant, she had been refused. The other was a bouncer nick named Rocky. He was able to absorb Kinetic impact energy and use it against his opponent. He had been on the Boxing circuit until he was black listed when it was discovered he was a mutant.

Jake, the owner and manager of the Club, had no problem what so ever in hiring mutants. In fact he tended to thumb his nose at society when it came to mutants. He believed in giving everyone a fair chance. It was also one of the reasons the place was so popular. Many of the customers were in fact very low to moderate level mutants. The only rule for the place was an easy one. As long as you didn't cause problems, you were welcome. Which, unfortunately, included the Friends of Humanity.

At least once a week, the members of the F.O.H. tried to cause problems. In some way or other. Normally it was with a protest in front of the club, but all that did was cause more people to have a greater interest in the club, which made it one of the more popular places to go. Occasionally though, some of the F.O.H. members would get inside and start a fight with those customers that were obvious mutants.

Drac leaned against the bar top, watching the crowds out on the dance floor and along the walls. He also kept an eye on his section of the bar and the customers gathered there. Regulars knew that when he said no more, that was it for the night. Because of that he had a steady flow and a lot of dedicated customers that tipped very well.

When working he tended to keep himself tightly shielded against emotions and thoughts of everyone around him. So when he turned around to serve a customer, the look the girl had on her face was rather disconcerting. She was young he could tell, probably just managed to get into the club. She was also short and had an Asian cast to her features. Drac just arched an eyebrow at her.

The girl stood there staring until someone bumped into her and broke the eye contact. She quickly checked to be sure she still had her money and ID. Everything was still there fortunately. When she turned back to the bar, the bartender that looked so much like someone she knew but didn't want anything to do with, had turned away and was waiting on one of the other customers. She decided that it may be best to get a table and order from the people making rounds.

Drac turned away when one of the other people at the bar requested a re-fill. When he turned back the girl was gone. Shrugging he continued on working. He gets looks sometimes so takes things in stride. Most seem to mistake him for a vampire, what with the pale skin and black hair. It didn't help that he added in a few touches of make-up to enhance that look. He also had such vivid, intense blue eyes that people thought they were contacts, even though they were not.

The rest of the night went smoothly. When it came time to close, the customers left peacefully and clean up went along quickly. Especially since the Kitchen closed at 1 am. It gave them plenty of time to clean up, put everything away and prep for the next day.

As soon as Drac left, he headed straight home, got another shower and crawled into his bed. He had enough energy to set his alarm clock since he had classes that morning and afternoon. Not to mention work that night too.


	6. Lab work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do I really need to repeat?

**Log in** : _KirrynsChilde_

Password:

. . . . . . . .processing

Password Accepted

_Welcome Drac_

Oh how the time passes when one is in the middle of dealing with exams and such. Let me catch you up on things. Remember that incident I told you about that happened in Central Park? Well that was nearly two months ago. Since then I've had several run ins with the X-Men as well as the Marauders. I know the others have had similar encounters, but I haven't asked them about it. If they wish me to know they will tell me about it. But since they haven't, I'm going to have to take a guess and say that those encounters were not as bad as they could have been.

Let's see. The first encounter was just after the lecture I had to go to. The second seemed to have been at work (Though I didn't realize it at the time) And (un)lucky number three was once more, a 'friendly' visit from the X-Men. That one was… interesting.

I had managed to get into one of Sinister's labs and had been working on a little something for Orion for his birthday. Before you ask, yes. Like the old man, I do tinker in genetics. But unlike the old man, I kept my 'playing' to plants. Or rather, I kept it to one variety of plant. Roses.

Don't laugh. I take my hobby very seriously.

Sometimes when I think about it, it scares me how much like Sinister I truly am. Not only do I have his looks, but I have his talent for genetics. Maybe that is why I'm so popular with the two groups. Anyway onto what I was saying.

I had just finished up my project and had the goodies in hand when the alarm when off. Bringing up the security cameras I discovered (much to my dismay) the X-Men were making their way though the base.

'The enemy of my enemy is my (temporary) ally. But blood is thicker then water.'

While I did not consider Sinister an ally, neither did I consider him an enemy. Even if he is my father. The X-Men fell in the same category as Sinister (but without the blood ties).

I damn near panicked at first, but then my lessons kicked in. I gathered everything together and stuffed it all into my backpack. Then slipped it on along with my helmet and started pushing my motorcycle towards the base entrance. Luck was with me for the most part. I sort of grew up in this base so I knew how to get from point A to point C without going though B.

Correction. Luck was with me until I got to the hanger area of the base. Then everything went to shit. The proverbial trip to hell in a hand basket. Seems that I had somehow failed to notice the X-Men waiting in the hanger. That red-headed mind witch had fucked with me. She had gotten into my mind and made those few X-Men hunting through the base a bigger threat then they truly were. (Well they were a big enough threat all on their own, but that's beside the point.) They had been herding me towards the hanger area and I, oh so stupidly, obliged them.

I know, I know. How did I managed to get away from two of the worlds most formidable telepaths weeks before when I couldn't slip past just one of them now? Simple. I used the surrounding students thoughts as camouflage. A 'Psycho Babble' shield as it were. Add in they didn't know who I was either. I will Not allow the Old man the satisfaction of telling me 'I told you so.' Bad enough I have to deal with him on occasions but that is going to be a little too much. Anyway, back to the story.

I got onto my bike and cranked it up. I was heading for the open door pretty damned fast when a very long ice slick formed in front of me and formed a wall blocking the doorway. I hit the brakes causing the back tire to slide dangerously sideways as I hit the ice. I ended up using my telekinesis along with throwing out my wings to keep upright as I came to a stop.

When I looked up they had formed a semicircle around me. (Talk about a rock and a hard place.) They were not taking any chances from the look of things. Not only was Cyclops there, but so was Phoenix, Beast, Wolverine, Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Storm and Bishop. Oh yeah. 9 to 1 odds. Very fair. Right. I knew I was toast. There was not much of a chance I could get away from them all. Not without some possible serious injuries. Namely to myself.

First indication I had that something was up, was when the ice beneath the tires seemed to melt away. (Shiva) The second was when Phoenix got this look on her face, as if she was having to deal with someone. Or several some ones. (Firebird and Psion)

I sat up straighter, reached up and flipped the visor open. Spreading my wings to block their view of what was going on behind me. I was timing it with Gypsy's explosion. A moment before the ice wall exploded, I snapped my wings closed, threw up a hand and created a TK shield about me. Actually I made the shield angled so that the ice chunks would be deflected away from me and at the various X-men on either side. Didn't exactly take them by surprise, but it sure did distract them.

As soon as it was safe enough for me, I dropped the visor back down and revved the engine. Then I was gone. Like a bat out of hell. I know several of the X-Men started following me, but they had a slightly harder time of it. Rook had taped into the security systems and set up the lasers so they would fire at anyone coming out of there as soon as I passed.

Needless to say once I got home I got bitched at by everyone for taking such a chance by being in one of the labs. But I was soon forgiven for that little fuck up.

And with that it's time for me to go.

Until next time.

Jonathan Adam Essex.

logging out...

_have a nice Day!_

"Come on Drac. The party's gonna start in 30 minutes." Gypsy said from the doorway.

"I'm coming." I said as I logged off and shut the computer down. It's Halloween and we're going to a private part. I'm dressed already so all I have to do is add a touch or two to my makeup and I'm read.

"No your not. Your not even breathing hard." Kitty purred into my ear as she wrapped her arms about my shoulders and started to nibble on my ear.

"Vicky…." Gasping softly and turning my head away. Ye Gods was that girl ever frisky. Gypsy just laughed and joined her, attacking the other side of my neck. His talented hands roaming over one wing. I couldn't help by let out a soft groan. "If you two don't stop, we won't make it to the party…." I warned them.

"Don't worry, we'll make it up to you tonight." Gypsy said.

"Is that a promise Johnny?"

"Qui Cher." Was all he said.

It didn't take long for me to get ready after that. I think tonight is going to be a very enjoyable night.

_~Fini for now~_


End file.
